Each Other's Safe Haven
by WrItTeN-PuRpLe
Summary: JJ & Will have married for a week, Emily told the team she would be leaving for London in four months, & has spent the past week with JJ & Will. She's having nightmares, & JJ thinks back to when Em, said her Grandfather had a cabin in the woods. Thinking the tranquility will help her best friend JJ opens up old wounds & brings Emily to her safe haven to pick up the pieces to both.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is a crossover between Criminal Minds and Higher ground. Sadly I own none of the characters except for a few OC's that I plan to throw in. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Sincerely Writty33**_

"Emily, we have to get going, so we don't miss our flight." I yelled down the hall. I planned to take Emily to visit Peter and Sophie, not that she or anyone else for that matter on the team, know about them. Emily was moving to London in four months, and I wanted to take her on a vacation for just the two of us.

"I'm ready Jayje, let's go." She answered me as she came into my room. We both kissed Henry goodbye and said bye to Will.

* * *

So what the movie do you want to watch Em?" I asked curiously. We still have three hours left of the five-hour long flight to Agnes. So far we had both just read but had finished our books. The only thing left was to eat something and watch a movie or two.

"Um, let's watch Trouble with the Curve." Emily started to eat her spaghetti. I put the movie on and we sat back and watched.

"Jay, wake up. We are about to land." Emily shook my shoulders until I woke up. I buckled up, and prepared to land. Peter and Sophie didn't know I was coming, let alone with a friend. It was another hour until we would reach Mount Horizon, so I decided that I would tell Emily about myself.

"Emily, there's something you should know..."

_**I know this was really short, but I have a whole lot written out already and I wasn't originally going to post this one because I wasn't aiming to put up, you know? And this seemed like the best part to end this chapter; I always liked a good cliffhanger. Ha-Ha, get it? Anyways, I will try to post at the least once a week or maybe two weeks. So I ask you to do one thing, it's a life or death situation. Read & Review, right below. Thats right, fill that little box up with words and send it. I send my thanks. xoxo Writty,**_** 33.**

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ | | /

\ /

\ /

\ /


	2. My Name Isn't

It's now or never Shelby. I thought. I have to tell her. She needs to know that I have demons just like her. Everybody does. Here I go. I look at Emily before bringing my attention back to the open road in front of us.

"I changed my name when I was eighteen from Shelby Merrick. I never had an older sister, let alone one that killed herself. I have a little sister though, her name is Jess. I went to a high school for troubled teens. Whether they're struggling with abuse, drug addiction etcetera. Jess went there too. It's called Mount Horizon and that's where we are headed to. I was sent there because, I was a run away, I did drugs, and my step-father sexually abused me from the age of ten until the last time I ran away at fifteen. When I was sent to Horizon, my step-father eventually had a heart attack and I had to go back and take care of him. That's when I found out he broke his promise and did to Jess what he had done to me for five years. I called the cops and he was taken away. I went back to Horizon, Jess ran away and ended up at Horizon when she saw a sign. I did get a scholarship to Pen state with soccer and the rest from there. I thought you should know. You don't have to call me Shelby either." I finished. Emily looked over at me in shock. I was expecting it.

"Emily, you aren't the only one with demons. We all have them, they are going to be there forever even if they are gone. You know?" She nodded her head before she laid it against the window and we were silent the rest of our drive. As I pulled up to the familiar lodge, I saw a blonde woman come out. It was Sophie probably thinking it was another student to enroll. I opened the door and Emily did the same with hers, and we got out.

"Shelby! Oh, what are you doing here?" Sophie shrieked as she took me into a bone crushing hug.

"Well, Sophie, I was hoping me and my friend Emily could help out here for a month." I answered. She ushered me inside and I told Emily to follow, which she did.

"Yeah, Soph?" I heard Peter say as Sophie entered his office first.

"We have some visitors Peter." She told him. Emily and I entered the room.

"Shelby, took you long enough to come home." Peter said. I hugged him as I said I know.

"Who's this?" Peter asked.

"This is my colleague and best friend, SSA Emily Prentiss. We are profilers for the BAU in Quantico." I answered.

"Correction Jay, you are a profiler. I have already resigned." Emily said. I smiled.

"Don't ruin my fun Em. You are a profiler until you go to London." Emily glared at me. Somebody was tired.

"Profilers? Good job, Shell." Peter smiled and I returned the warming gesture.

* * *

A little while later Peter said we could use the old cliffhanger's girl cabin. When we got our bags and we settled in, I decided to ask Emily what was wrong.

"Em, what the hell is going on with you?" I dared.

"I don't know why you are doing this Jennifer. I have stuff to do. I have to pack, I ha- I have to say goodbye to Declan. Then I have to go to Tuscany, and visit Ian's grave. JJ, I don't understand why you brought me here." She cried. Visit Ian Doyle's grave, was certainly not something I would think she would want to do.

"Remember that case in the woods? The one where the two men were kidnapping women and letting them loose in the woods so they could hunt them?" Emily nodded her head.

"You told us on the plane ride there, that your Grandfather had a cabin in the mountains and that you loved it there. That's why I brought you up here, surrounded by trees. I figured you, just like Will, almost blew up last week. Twice in a year and a half, you almost died Emily and you know what, it killed Derek, because he loves you. Maybe, you should leave Emily. Go to London, but you just missed out on the best thing you've ever had." I snapped at her. Before I was out the door she spoke up again.

"I was four years old the first time my Dad sold me out for drugs. He told my Mom, I was spending the weekend at a friend's house. If she had actually been around she would have known even in head start, I didn't have friends. My Dad sold me out for drugs and money for ten years, when he wasn't having me himself. That's how I was introduced to drugs. I started using meth when I was thirteen, and the list of shit I used is endless. When I met Mathew, and we became close I told him what was going on. He told me I should tell someone, but I didn't listen. Then I slept with Johnny. When I found out I was pregnant, I told Mathew. He said that we should talk to Father Gamino, so we did and Father Gamino said if I got an abortion I would not be allowed in his congregation any more. When Mathew and I got back to his place, he said if I told my Mom about what my Father did, he would help me. So I did, she didn't listen though. Mathew brought me to Spain, for an abortion and he held my hand through out the entire thing. A year later and my Mom found out what I had told her was true when a convicted rapist showed up at our door. By this time we had moved back to America. My Mom had seen the guy in some papers. He asked where my Father was, and my Mom, as much as I hate it when she does this, lied and cheated her way into to getting him to telling her what he was really there for, me. My Father was in jail for drugs, but he got out a few years ago. So yes, JJ we do all have our demons but that doesn't mean we have to accept them." She told me. I was saddened that she didn't tell me until now.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, why didn't you tell everybody after everybody found out about Morgan?" I asked her. We laid down on a bed together side by side, and holding hands. She chuckled.

"Morgan needed us. His was dragged to the surface mine wasn't, what about you?" She told me.

"Well, I guess it's the same reason. That and I changed my name and ran away. I mean the only thing Morgan should have done was told someone about what was going on, but I don't blame him for not telling. I get that." I answered her question in all honesty. She smiled over at me. We spent a few hours just talking when I looked over at Emily and saw she was sound asleep. I got up and pulled the blanket over her and left the cabin to find Peter and Sophie. It didn't take long to find them. They were just finishing a group session. I walked up to them. They were putting chairs away and I went to help when Sophie asked me about Emily.

"Why did you bring her up here Shell?" She asked. I hesitated but I knew how not to share to much.

"She's having some problems. She told the team a while ago that she likes the woods and the fresh air. I figured it was time to start telling the team the truth, so I thought that Emily would like it up here and it gave me the chance to tell her the truth." I answered picking up some more chairs and putting them where they belong.

"Where is she?" Peter asked.

"Well, we were talking but then I looked over and she was asleep." I answered. We sat down and talked for a while. It was nice, I missed this.


End file.
